1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink composition, a method of manufacturing the same, an inkjet recording method and a recording matter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aqueous pigment ink compositions have widely been used, since the pigment ink has high light fastness and high water resistance and gives the excellent image fastness to resulting recorded matters. Styrene-acrylate copolymers are generally used for dispersion of the pigment in an aqueous medium. The pigment is coated with such a polymer and is dispersed in the form of polymer-coated pigment to ensure the sufficient water dispersibility and the enhanced color development. The aqueous pigment ink composition is demanded to attain the high optical density on plain paper and the enhanced glossiness on glossy paper for the improved recording characteristics. A technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-17569 enhances the cohesive property of the pigment inkjet-recorded on plain paper for the heightened optical density on the plain paper. An ink composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H09-208870 includes an emulsion to improve the glossiness on glossy paper.